


Aftermath

by Local_Asshole



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Asshole/pseuds/Local_Asshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Alex and Kara following Astra's death.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> **Find me on Tumblr at spoopercorp and on FF as Local-Asshole.**

# Aftermath

* * *

Alex hesitated, contemplating whether or not to knock on Kara's apartment door, especially if she should confess to her little sister that Astra's life was taken by the short-haired brunette herself.

She sighed, her nervousness and inner conflictions created turmoil in the deepest pit of her stomach.

Before Alex had the chance to even knock, the door swung open, and she was met with puffy, red eyes and unruly blonde hair. The older Danvers sister observed Kara, noticing that her baby blue pajamas were still on, and that she was most likely having difficulties sleeping.

"Hey…" Kara's voice sounded, almost a whimper.

"Ummm…" Alex peeked over her younger sibling's shoulder to see that the kitchen was a mess; masses of food and delicacies made themselves very comfortable on the dining room table.

It was clearly impeccable timing of Alex, but she decided to spend her free-time from the D.E.O. that day to visit Kara and make sure she was all right.

"C-Come on in," the Kryptonian hiccupped, gesturing towards the living room sofa as Alex strode in before shutting the door.

"Here, Kara, sit with me," the agent patted the cushion next to her, a gentle smile plastered on her face.

The blonde was successfully coaxed over and slumped in the seat before moving her legs up and placing her knees against her tearful face. Alex folded her arms and crossed her legs, clearly somewhat uncomfortable with Supergirl's small and vulnerable state; the sight of it made the brunette's heart stutter. She ached to comfort Kara, like a good older sister, but found that she did not feel like she had the right to, despite the many opportunities that beckoned her to wrap her arms around the broken girl.

Kara's usual sunny exterior was replaced with an aura of anguish as she had been mourning the loss of her Aunt Astra the past three days.

Alex slowly embraced Kara with her one arm while holding her hand with the other, her thumbs caressing the back of her palm. The blond reciprocated and leaned her head against her big sister's tense shoulders, silent tears cascading down her cheeks and onto the black cloth.

They sat in that position for what seemed like forever.

Alex was the first to break the deafening silence, "If you need anything you can always contact me. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and be here for you, you know that, right?"

There was a moment before Kara nodded slowly, her eyes continued to focus on her pair of glasses sitting atop the coffee table in front of them.

A sigh escaped from Agent Danvers, then she clenched her fists, struggling to let the words come out.

_I did it. I killed Astra. Not Hank._

But it did not. Instead she sat there, mouth partially open, nothing coming out of it.

Kara noticed Alex's heart rate increase for a second, before turning her head to give a questioning look, "Hmmm?"

"What?"

The Kryptonian inquired further, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just…"

A pause.

Alex continued, "Just about what happened with Astra."

Kara suddenly had a look of confusion mixed with bitterness on her face, "I'm not sure if I can forgive Hank."

"I understand," the brunette acknowledged solemnly, before looking at her watch. 11:00 P.M. It was late. It was now or never.

Alex seriously considered the latter though.

Suddenly, the physical contact that the sisters shared vanished as the agent stood up abruptly, twiddling her thumbs before fidgeting with her hair and her outfit.

"Alex?" Kara asked, "Is everything okay?"

She hesitated, before answering, "No, everything is absolutely not okay."

The Kryptonian patiently waited for her guest to elaborate.

"Don't blame Hank, he tried his best to subdue Astra, but she eventually gained the upper hand and I just…took the opportunity."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not a hero like you, Kara. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah?"

"Soldiers are trained to kill if it is necessary."

Realization dawned on the Kryptonian, her face contorted, full of different emotions, mostly of confusion and hurt.

"It's not Hank's fault. It's mine."

Finally, Kara's face settled for a more familiar emotion. Anger. So much anger.

To say she was furious was an understatement.

"What," came the blonde's tense reply, bordering on madness.

It was not really a question though.

Alex jumped, hearing a loud crash. The table. What was once an exhibit of the finest delicacies was strewn about, scattered across the walls, floor, and ceiling of the kitchen. As for the table itself, it was splintered in half. It all happened in the blink of an eye.

She looked at her younger sister, who was so filled, seething with such pure rage that she was visibly shaking.

"How could you!" Kara screamed, ripping a gaping hole in the living room wall, "How could you lie to me!"

Alex was frankly terrified. However, she kept a calm demeanor. It was not red kryptonite controlling her sister, it was Kara herself. And she would take it.

The blonde's nostrils flared, a blur of baby blue flashed before the brunette's eyes.

Kara let out a harsh whisper, "I'm going through all of this shit, because of you…"

Then she bellowed, "Why!" before flipping over the sofa, the hunk of furniture slamming against the television and nearly crashing right through the wall, making an indent.

The impact of Kara's pain to Alex was phenomenal, she was responsible for damaging her sister mentally and emotionally to this extent.

The agent watched her sibling yell out strings of curses and kept hearing the piercing shouts of "why" in her ears. She did not want to listen, but refused to back down from the brunt of Kara's gravely dangerous tantrum, taking all of the trauma in.

"Why won't you answer me!" The granite counter of the kitchen crumbled into smithereens, a number of tiny pebbles pelting Alex, who still would not move from her steadfast stance.

"I reacted."

Kara continued to speed around, darting here and there, looking for objects to destroy that was not her older sister.

"You shouldn't have!"

This time the agent shouted back, "Then what was I supposed to do? Let Hank die?"

Her younger sister squinted her eyes before shaking her head, closing them, and yelling at the blank space in front of her. The Kryptonian's fist connected to the ground, causing the building to shake. She turned, stalking towards Alex, stopping, their noses only an inch away from touching.

"Do you know what you did to me?" Kara spat, her expression morphing into that of coldness.

She repeated her statement, significantly increasing in amplitude.

The volume ringed Alex's eardrums, the woman let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," the blonde chuckled mockingly, pushing her index finger against her victim's chest, "You ruined a part of my life! Aunt Astra was the only memory I had left of Krypton! If you had only just given me more time to talk to her!"

The option of attempting to sooth Kara was immediately tossed out the window a long time ago.

The words hit Alex. Hard. Her face held guilt and shame. She was speechless, giving the grieving girl room to continue, "How dare you!"

Kara bared her teeth, gripping tightly onto the collar of the agent's shirt, lifting her up in the air, fist ready to punch something, "If only you just!"

However, the brunette was roughly released back onto the ground, heart beating faster and faster each passing second.

Soon, the body full of rage floated up in the air. Alex's remorseful eyes met Kara's, which were increasing in its blue vibrancy, along with the sorrow.

The agent panicked, bracing for impact, already feeling the intense temperature of the impending heat vision.

But it faded as quickly as it had come up.

Kara sobbed and fell to the floor on her knees, hands covering her agonized face, "If only I was faster…"

Alex reached for her mourning little sister, enveloping her in a hug. She's never seen Supergirl look so defeated, rubbing soothing circles on her back, feeling the moist tears dampening her shirt.

Kara's grief was shared with Alex.

Finally, her trembles ebbed.

But the pain…the pain did not.

**Author's Note:**

> **Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
